Mr Rainbow and The Gloomy Man
by L.Kim Roses
Summary: K. EXO Kris/Tao. Fantasy/Friendship. Summary: Suatu hari setelah hujan turun, Zitao yang baru saja menutup payungnya dikejutkan oleh seorang pria berjas motif pelangi. Pria super tampan itu sepertinya sinting karena ia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Kris, si Mr. Rainbow. Zitao terhenti dari imajinasi gilanya dan kata paling cerdas yang dapat keluar dari mulutnya adalah, "Hah?"


Mr. Rainbow and the Gloomy Man  
K. Kris/Tao. Fantasy/Friendship.  
**Summary**: Di suatu hari kelabu setelah hujan turun, Zitao yang baru saja menutup payungnya dikejutkan oleh seorang pria berjas motif pelangi. Pria super tampan itu sepertinya sinting karena ia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Kris, si Mr. Rainbow.

* * *

Zitao menendang genangan air di bibir putih sepatu ketsnya yang malang. Bercak kotor menempel di atasnya sedangkan noda lumpur menghiasi tali sepatunya yang diikat pita sempurna.

Ia kemudian memicingkan mata gelapnya. Mata itu segaris seperti kebanyakan orang Asia Timur dan karena ditambah eyeliner di bawahnya, matanya jadi seperti garis tebal spidol hitam yang dicoretkan di wajah manusia.

Tangan Zitao, yang di bagian jempolnya ada luka tergores pisau saat memotong sayuran di restoran tempat kerja paruh waktu, menggenggam gagang payung berwarna hitam. Zitao tidak suka hujan-hujanan apalagi di hari seperti ini.

"Hari yang buruk," gumamnya kepada langit berselimut awan abu-abu, sesekali disertai kilatan cahaya petir yang bunyinya selalu datang terlambat, mirip sekali dengan Zitao yang telat setiap paginya walaupun bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

Lagipula, Huang Zitao, pemilik jiwa maskulin, sangat terbiasa dengan kilatan cahaya dan halilintar sekalipun. Zitao menganggap mereka sebagai kamera yang bisa digunakannya untuk berpose di kamar mandi dan tempat bagus lainnya. Ya, Zitao sangat suka foto-foto. Selcanya ribuan.

Tapi Zitao tidak bernafsu untuk foto-foto di hari ini. Kenapa? Karena pipinya baru mendapat bogem mentah. Bogem yang dilayangkan seorang anak berengsek yang menuduhnya feminim. Zitao geram sekali, sebenarnya ia bisa saja mengeluarkan jurus wushu yang mematikan, tapi Zitao menahan diri.

Manusia rendah ini tidak layak disentuh oleh jemarinya yang indah apalagi merasakan keindahan dari wushu, pikirnya. Jadi Zitao menghindar dan hanya mendapat satu pukulan. Sayangnya, di mukanya.

Bukannya berteriak kesakitan layaknya manusia pada umumnya, ia malah mengerang, "Oh… sial. Sial, aku tidak akan bisa mengganti display picture selama sebulan. Argh, sial!"

Jadilah hari ini buruk baginya.

Zitao mengelus bagian pipinya yang berdenyut-denyut. "CK, MENYEBALKAN!" teriak Zitao yang disahuti oleh petir. Zitao melompat kaget dan menutup mulutnya dengan segera.

Hujan gerimis berhenti. Zitao menutup payungnya meskipun belum mencapai halte bus yang ditujunya. Seperti biasa kalau sedang musim hujan, halte bus biasanya sepi. Daerah sekolahnya sendiri letaknya di atas bukit jadi sangat wajar kalau jarang ada yang lewat sini. Tepatnya, malas ke sini.

Bayangkan saja, daerah ini sepi sekali. Sangat mati dan mungkin cocok jadi tempat syuting film horor ketika malam. Tidak ada pertokoan tas, baju, dan parfum bermerek seperti di kota tempat Zitao bekerja paruh waktu.

Daerah ini merupakan provinsi kecil yang terpencil, yah, meskipun sekolahnya bagus dan termasuk lima besar di daerah itu dan sekitarnya. Zitao sendiri bangga bisa masuk ke sana, seragamnya bagus dan arsitekturnya keren, ada air mancur alami yang sangat bagus sebagai background selca.

Dan, meski Zitao sangat suka main-main, ia punya otak, otot, dan tampang, jadi jangan remehkan dia. Oh, satu hal yang paling penting, Zitao punya hati.

Memangnya kenapa Zitao sampai bekerja paruh waktu di luar kota lalu pulang malam dan besoknya lagi-lagi telat dan hampir diusir dari gerbang sekolah—kalau dia tidak mengancam petugas keamanan dengan muka garang dan jurus wushunya?

Itu semua untuk membiayai sekolahnya sendiri agar tidak menyusahkan ibu tersayang—dan sebenarnya, untuk uang saku juga tabungan untuk membeli tas Gucci motif leopard impiannya.

Ubin yang melapisi lantai halte sudah retak-retak. Genangan air membentuk kolam kecil kecoklatan. Atapnya sendiri sudah usang dan bolong-bolong. Zitao ingin duduk tapi, naas, bangkunya basah.

Zitao tidak mengeluh dan menikmati nasibnya (bukan, dia bukan masokis, kok), ia berdiri bersandar pada tiang sambil berpikir betapa keren dirinya saat ini kalau difoto dari samping (benar, dia narsis). Beberapa kali, desis akibat pipi lebam keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ah, hidup ini terkadang menyebalkan, ya," gumamnya pada batu kerikil yang ditendangnya.

Tluk. Batu itu berhenti bergerak dengan lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya, bahkan hanya berjarak tiga puluh sentimeter darinya. Zitao mendongak dan melihat sepatu hitam mengilap menginjak batu itu.

Pandangannya beralih ke celana sosok itu, astaga, motif garis-garis pelangi tujuh warna. Rahang Zitao jatuh semakin lebar ketika ia dapat melihat dengan jelas pria di depannya. Pria ini super tampan dan uniknya, ia memakai jas bermotif pelangi. Astaga, astaga, astaga.

Kalau orang lain akan bertanya: siapa orang ini dan untuk apa pakai baju seperti itu, maka Zitao ingin bertanya dengan antusiasme tinggi: cepat katakan, dimana kau membeli baju ini?

Matanya berbinar-binar melihat warna cerah yang dipadukan di tubuh proporsional makhluk di depannya. Tinggi, tampan, beralis tebal, berambut pirang… benar-benar eksentrik dan terobosan fashion baru. Oh, Zitao ingin sekali meminjam baju pria ini lalu foto-foto!

"Apa yang barusan tadi kau bilang?" tanya pria itu (dengan suara berat, berwibawa, dan seksi).

Zitao terhenti dari imajinasi gilanya dan kata paling cerdas yang dapat keluar dari mulutnya adalah, "Hah?"

"Tadi kau bilang 'hidup ini terkadang menyebalkan, ya', 'kan?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini dengan senyum menawan. Zitao bersumpah kalau ia dilahirkan ke dunia ini sebagai perempuan, ia akan berteriak minta ampun.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?" Zitao pikir ia harus menghadapi pria ini dengan jantan layaknya gentleman. Ia berdeham sekali dan mengancingkan jasnya.

Pria itu tersenyum penuh teka-teki lagi. Ia membungkuk sedikit memberi hormat, "Perkenalkan, namaku Kris. Aku adalah… Mr. Rainbow."

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"Oh."

Zitao terdiam. Dalam hatinya menyesali mengapa pria yang sebegini tampan ternyata sinting. "Oh," ulang Zitao.

Mungkin dia ini orang hilang yang tadinya model majalah dari Kanada yang rumahnya dibakar lalu depresi dan berimigrasi ke China, pikirnya, dan aku harus segera menghubungi polisi. Ck ck ck, kasihan sekali. Lebih baik wajah tampannya untukku.

Pria itu mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah Zitao. "Oi? Kau masih di sana?"

Zitao melipat tangannya di dada, mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatu ketsnya ke lantai, seolah berpikir keras. "Ehm, begini. Kau ini asalanya dari mana?"

"Aku?" pria itu terlihat percaya diri, berdeham baru menjelaskan, "Aku datang dari langit. Seperti yang kau lihat, pelangi selalu muncul sehabis hujan, 'kan? Begitu pun aku."

Dia benar-benar sakit. "Hm, hm. Rumahmu di mana?"

"Rumah, ya… Mungkin di langit? Aku ini jelmaan dari bias sinar matahari dan harapan manusia setelah hujan turun."

Dia bahkan lupa rumahnya. Sungguh malang. "Begitukah?"

"Ya, oh, ngomong-ngomong aku muncul di sini karena perkataanmu tadi. Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Bagimu hidup ini menyebalkan?"

"Ya… terkadang. Aku yakin banyak manusia yang berpikir begitu." Pria ini tidak terlihat berbahaya dan sepertinya eksentrik. Tidak salah kalau kuladeni, kalau dia macam-macam, aku 'kan bisa memukulnya.

"Bisa tunjukkan padaku apa buktinya?" pria itu tersenyum lagi seperti lelaki sampul, urgh.

Zitao menggaruk alisnya lalu menunjuk pipinya yang lebam. "Ini," ia menunjuk sepatu ketsnya yang kotor, "ini," ia menunjuk keadaan halte yang bobrok, " dan ini."

Pria itu mengangguk paham. Detik berikutnya ia berdiri di samping Zitao. Ia menjentikkan jarinya dan, cring, halte itu berubah menjadi halte yang indah seperti yang ada di set drama Hong Kong atau komik-komik Jepang.

"Astaga, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Ia mengabaikan Zitao yang mulai ketakutan, menjentikkan jarinya sekali lagi, cring, sepatu Zitao berubah menjadi bersih. Sekali lagi, cring, dan lebam bengkak di wajah Zitao hilang.

"HAH?! Bagaimana bisa?" katanya sambil meraba pipi. Dinyalakan ponselnya dan mengganti ke kamera depan, wajahnya sudah mulus seperti sediakala. Zitao menatap ke arah pria ajaib itu dengan wajah bahagia.

"Sudah kuduga. Dongeng memang bisa jadi kenyataan. Hidupku selama ini pasti mirip dengan Cinderella yang menderita dan kau adalah ibu peri yang dikirimkan untukku, 'kan? Ayo, katakan ya! Kau pasti kakak periku, oh, terima kasih Tian yang agung!" mata Zitao berkaca-kaca.

Kris tertawa sampai terlihat kesakitan. "Hahaha, ternyata di zaman modern seperti ini masih ada yang percaya dongeng. Bagus, bagus."

"He? Apa maksudmu? Buktinya kau peri, 'kan?"

"Bukan," Kris menggeleng dan tersenyum hangat. "Sudah kubilang aku ini Mr. Rainbow. Yang kulakukan ini hanyalah ilusi, orang lain tetap melihat apa yang kau lihat sebelumnya. Aku hanya mengubah persepsimu yang muram menjadi lebih berwarna, seperti pelangi."

"Kau pasti bercanda," Zitao menepuk pundak Kris. "Apa susahnya menggunakan kekuatan gaib menolong kaum yang menderita, eh?"

"Coba saja kau foto dirimu dan kirimkan fotonya kepada temanmu. Tanya padanya," saran Kris.

"Baiklah. Tantanganmu kuterima."

Zitao berpose setampan mungkin dan mengklik 'send' pada MMS-nya tadi. Lima menit kemudian balasan yang diterimanya dari Luhan adalah: ibu memukulku karena kakek nyaris mati tertawa melihat fotomu. kkk.

"Benar, 'kan?" Kris menyeringai.

"Kau jahat, kau peri palsu, kau orang aneeeeeeh!" Zitao menghentak-hentakkan kakinya seperti Rumpelstiltskin versi China yang sedang gusar.

Kris tertawa lagi. "Apakah kau masih belum mengerti maksud dari apa yang ingin kusampaikan? Baiklah, aku akan memberimu contoh lain."

Kris mengambil payung hitam Zitao, begitu tersentuh tangannya payung berubah warna menjadi warna pelangi. Benar-benar cute! Zitao gatal untuk memotret dan melupakan kekesalannya atau mempertanyakan sihir yang terjadi di depan matanya.

"Eh, tunggu, aku mau foto dulu—HEI!"

Terlambat, Kris sudah menarik Zitao dan mereka melayang di udara diterbangkan oleh payung itu.

"Woah…" gumam Zitao, takjub akan pemandangan dataran Tiongkok di bawahnya. Ia tidak tahu kalau pola persawahan, kebun bunga, dan kebun teh yang biasa dilewatinya ternyata seindah ini dilihat dari atas. Zitao mengeluarkan ponselnya tapi dicegah oleh Kris.

"Terkadang kau hanya perlu menikmatinya, kau tidak harus selalu membagikannya kepada orang lain yang belum tentu menghargainya."

Mereka mendarat di pedesaan kecil yang sederhana. "Yah, kupikir kau akan menerbangkanku sampai ke Tembok China."

Kris tersenyum, "Kalau kau terus rajin belajar, bekerja keras, dan tidak lupa bersyukur , suatu hari kau bisa berlibur ke sana dengan kemampuanmu sendiri," ujar Kris dengan yakin.

"Ah, jangan cuma menasehatiku. Berikan aku strategi," Zitao manyun.

"Strategi apa? Aku bukan Zhuge Liang yang ternama. Orang muda pasti akan menemukan jalannya sendiri kalau ia tidak berhenti mencarinya. Nah, sekarang kau perhatikan orang-orang di desa ini."

Apa yang Zitao lihat adalah rumah-rumah yang sangat sederhana dan tidak bercat sama sekali. Tanah yang lembab, kokok ayam, dan nyanyian diiringi lagu mandarin lama yang diputar dari radio. Anak-anak bermain di sungai, kakek-nenek bersantai di depan rumah, ibu-ibu menjemur pakaian bersama anaknya di kakinya.

Benar-benar seperti desa China di zaman dulu yang belum tersentuh teknologi dan kemajuan industri. Tapi membangkitkan rasa rindunya akan kampung halaman kakek-neneknya dulu. Ah, Zitao mulai melankolis.

"Apakah di matamu mereka terlihat membosankan?"

"Ya, sedikit… um."

Ctik. Kris menjentikkan jarinya di depan mata Zitao. Zitao kira Kris akan membuat desa ini menjadi berwarna seperti halte bus bobrok tadi tapi ternyata bukan. Kris membuatnya dapat melihat sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilihat mata telanjang.

"WAAA! Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa aku bisa melihat hati mereka?! Ini mengerikan! Aku takut melihat organ manusia secara langsung, berdenyut-denyut seperti leher kodok, hentikan!"

"Hahaha, kau ini lucu sekali. Lihat baik-baik, Huang Zitao," Kris dengan tangan besarnya menurunkan kedua tangan Zitao dari wajahnya. Zitao membuka matanya pelan-pelan dan melihat hati yang berwarna-warni.

"Merah, jingga, kuning… hijau, biru, nila… itu, ungu? Kenapa bisa begitu? Mereka sakit kanker hati? Sejak kapan hati ada warnanya?" tanya Zitao kehabisan akal. Di buku biologi hati manusia seingatnya berwarna merah. Sepertinya Kris telah membuatnya ikutan sinting.

"Hati ibu itu berwarna merah karena ia mencintai anak-anak dan keluarganya. Hati anak kecil itu berwarna jingga karena ia menyukai bunga yang dipegangnya. Hati anak lelaki itu kuning karena mulai tertarik pada anak perempuan yang sedang diciprat air sungai olehnya. Coba kau tebak yang selanjutnya."

"Ng… Hati petani itu hijau karena dia sering menanam sayur?"

Kris tertawa terbahak-bahak, "tepatnya karena dia mencintai alam. Lanjutkan."

"Hati kakek itu biru karena ia…" Zitao mencoba memikirkan sesuatu yang lebih pintar. Biru, air, damai, tenang. "Karena ia merasa tenang dan damai di samping istrinya, nenek itu."

"Bingo, ia bahagia di masa tuanya."

"Nila dan ungu karena kedua nenek-nenek di beranda itu… begitu anggun?"

"Benar dan kalau kau bertanya dari mana keanggunan mereka, itu karena mereka telah begitu tabah dalam menjalani hidup ini. Mereka telah mendidik generasi berikutnya di desa ini menjadi orang-orang yang baik."

Zitao terdiam dan berkutat dengan jari-jarinya. Ia kemudian menarik-narik jas pelangi Kris. "Ini… suasana yang emosional dan membuat seseorang mulai mempertanyakan hatinya sendiri. Apa di balik hal-hal yang kau tunjukan padaku ini mengandung nilai Konfusius atau apa?" Zitao memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti, sekarang kita akan pergi lagi."

Kris membuka payung Zitao dan mereka melayang lagi. Dari atas, desa itu terlihat bagus sekali, seperti kanvas yang bertaburkan berlian dan permata berwarna-warni. Zitao tersenyum melihatnya.

"Sudah sampai."

Kris menutup payungnya dan melepaskan Zitao. Ternyata Kris membawanya ke daerah yang sangat familiar. Daerah pusat kota tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu. Karena langit masih mendung dan tertutup awan polusi, lampu-lampu neon toko-toko sudah mulai dinyalakan membuat genangan air memantulkan cahaya warna-warni.

Ramai orang-orang dengan pakaian dan kepentingan yang berbeda-beda berjalan lalu-lalang dan sepertinya mereka tidak bisa melihat Kris dan dirinya. Ada yang membawa tas jinjingan sampai lengan mereka penuh, ada yang membawa tas kerja, ada yang memakai rok mini pendek sekali, ada yang sibuk dengan gadget mereka.

"Apa menurutmu mereka menarik?" tanya Kris.

Mata Zitao tetap fokus mengikuti seorang pria berpakaian keren dengan wanita cantik yang stylish di sampingnya sampai mereka hilang ditelan keramaian. "Hah, apa?"

"Apa menurutmu mereka menarik?"

"Kurasa begitu," kata Zitao seraya memandangi lampu yang berkelap-kelip di atas kepalanya.

Ctik. Zitao mengerang saat Kris membuatnya dapat melihat hati—atau mungkin jantung, terserah—lagi. Tapi Zitao tidak mengerti mengapa semua yang tadinya warna-warni sekarang seperti lensa negatif di matanya. Semua jadi kusam dan berwarna abu-abu.

Zitao menengok ke depan, belakang, dan samping. Hanya ada satu sampai tiga hati berwarna jingga di antara lautan abu-abu. "Hei… kenapa ini? Kenapa tidak warna-warni seperti yang di desa tadi? Kau mau menipuku, ya?"

"Tidak," jawab Kris, "apa yang kau lihat itulah yang sesungguhnya. Dari luar pakaian mereka, senyum mereka, begitu cerah dan berwarna. Tapi di dalamnya… tidak ada warna. Mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka mewarnai dari luar tapi tidak melukis apa yang ada di dalam, Zitao."

Zitao mengerutkan dahi seperti anak kecil yang permennya jatuh ke tanah. Kris menepuk-nepuk kepalanya seperti orang dewasa yang perhatian. "Jangan khawatir. Tidak semua orang di kota jadi seperti itu. Ini hanya sebagian besar."

"Aku tidak mau melihat yang seperti ini," katanya pada Kris dengan suara lemas. Tas motif leopard berwarna kuning mencolok yang dipajang di etalase toko jadi terlihat abu-abu dekil di matanya. Huh, ini gara-gara Kris.

Kris mengembalikan penglihatan Zitao ke semula. Kris juga mengajaknya meninggalkan pusat perbelanjaan di sana. Mereka terbang lagi menuju suatu tempat tapi Zitao tidak tahu kemana dan daritadi Kris terus membawanya melayang.

Kris 'mengerem' payungnya dengan mengatakan, "Stop". Zitao mengeratkan pegangannya pada jas Kris saat ia melihat ke bawah dengan horor. Mereka berhenti di udara, astaga, apa yang harus Zitao lakukan. Akhirnya Zitao menyalahi kebiasaan seorang laki-laki maskulin, Zitao menjerit. Histeris.

"HEI, KENAPA KITA DISINI? BAGAIMANA KALAU AKU JATUH DAN MATI? BAGAIMANA DENGAN IBUKU?! SIAPA YANG MEMBERI MAKAN HAMSTERKU?!" teriak Zitao dan Kris menutup kuping dengan tanganya yang satu lagi.

"Tenanglah, lagipula kenapa kau baru takut sekarang? Kau tidak akan jatuh, kok. Sekarang lihat ini."

Ctik. Cring, cring, cring.

Wahai ibu di rumah dan ayah di surga, Zitao ingin menangis sekarang juga.

Kris menyajikan di tepat depan matanya pelangi yang sangat indah. Sangat menakjubkan. Transparan dan begitu dekat seolah Zitao bisa menyentuh mereka dan duduk di atasnya.

Ketujuh warna terindah itu tertarik dari ujung ke ujung membentuk jembatan melengkung yang biasanya hanya ada di stiker yang dibeli Zitao di supermarket. "Astaga, Kris…" Kris menantikan komentar penuh seni dan keagungan dari Zitao namun ternyata yang didengarnya selanjutnya adalah, "boleh aku memotretnya?"

Kris merasa limbung dan memijat dahinya sebentar. Setelah semua ini, masih saja. Akhirnya Kris mengangguk dan mengizinkan. Zitao mengambil ponselnya dan ia tidak peduli apakah ibunya, teman-temannya, dan bahkan keturunannya di masa depan nantinya akan menganggap foto ini hanya rekayasa.

Baginya ini semua nyata.

"Ini bagus sekali," pekiknya girang. Zitao tidak menyangka hari yang tadinya ia sebut buruk sekarang menjadi hari yang penuh kejutan.

"Zitao, sekarang sudah waktunya pulang."

"Ya. Ayo, kita pulang," jawabnya pada Kris. Ia pun membiarkan dirinya dibawa oleh Kris dan payung itu kembali ke halte bobrok yang sudah disulap tadi, setidaknya dalam pandangannya.

"Petualangan hari ini harus berakhir sampai sini. Aku harap kau memetik pelajaran dari apa yang sudah kau lihat seharian ini, Zitao." Kris menutup payung itu dan menyerahkannya kembali pada Zitao.

"Eh… begitulah. Tapi terlalu banyak yang ada di pikiranku saat ini, seperti berton-ton moral ada dalam benakku, aku akan lebih senang kalau kau mau meringkasnya untukku," Zitao menyengir.

Kris menghela napas kemudian tertawa. "Kau memang anak yang jujur."

Ctik. Kris menjentikkan jarinya dan detik berikutnya, Zitao berdiri di bawah atap halte yang bobrok dan lantai becek. Sepatunya kotor. Pipinya berdenyut.

"Aduh, sakit!"

"Zitao, dengarkan aku. Sebentar lagi aku akan pergi," ujar Kris serius.

Zitao membulatkan matanya, "Apa? Kau mau pergi ke mana?"

Kris maju selangkah dan meletakkan tangan di atas pundak Zitao. "Aku harap kau mengingat hari ini… Bahwa hidup ini tidak pernah menyebalkan, yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah melihat lebih jauh dan lebih dalam, memperhatikan lebih seksama, dan mengubah cara pandangmu menjadi lebih berwarna… seperti pelangi."

"Tetap miliki hati yang mau bekerja keras juga berbuat baik dan jangan kalah pada dirimu sendiri atau pun apa yang orang lain pikirkan tentangmu. Di saat hari mendung dan yang ada hanyalah hujan, jangan pernah berhenti berharap akan datangnya pelangi. Suatu saat, pelangi itu akan muncul… dan mungkin dari dirimu sendiri."

Kris tersenyum dan Zitao merasa adegan ini sangat mengharukan.

"Awalnya aku mengira kau pria sinting dan sampai sekarang aku masih tidak mengerti kau ini apa, tapi… terima kasih banyak, Kris. Oh, dan satu hal."

"Apa?"

"Boleh foto bersama?"

Kris merasa pusing. "Dasar. Tapi cepat, aku akan menghilang."

Karena di detik-detik terakhir itu kaki Kris sudah mulai menghilang, Zitao menjadi panik dan buru-buru mencari ponselnya dan menyalakan kamera. Tangannya gemetar menekan tombol capture. Tapi Huang Zitao adalah master selca jadi, "Yak, tersenyum Kris!"

KLIK.

Kris pun menghilang di belakangnya setelah foto itu diambil, Zitao bisa mendengar Kris mengatakan selamat tinggal di balik pundaknya. Ia melambai sendiri ke udara, tepatnya ke arah pelangi.

"BYE BYE, KRIS!" teriaknya.

Zitao mengecek foto yang diambilnya. Ada mukanya dengan sebelah pipinya biru bengkak dan di sampingnya berdiri seorang pria tinggi yang memakai jas bermotif pelangi yang hanya terlihat sebagian wajahnya. Zitao tersenyum riang dan segera menjadikannya wallpaper.

Setidaknya ia punya kenang-kenangan dan senyumnya semakin lebar ketika melihat payung di tangannya. Payungnya tidak kembali ke warna hitam, tapi payungnya berwarna pelangi.

"Hah, tidak akan ada yang percaya apa yang sudah kualami hari ini," tawa Zitao.

* * *

THE END

A/N: Yak, backsoundnya lagu "Pelangi, Pelangi" aja kali ya. Pelangi, pelangi… ciptaan Tuhan!


End file.
